New Vestroia, My Way!
by Touching the Wind
Summary: after i heard the plot line of new vestroia i got a bunch of theries in my head, so this is how i think new vestroia should be wrote. Shun and Alice are sucked into the bakugan world and are takin prisinor. What does this bratty prince want with alice?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok this is like my version of New Vestroia,I have seen it and its ok...Well basically I was totally bummed to find out Alice will PROBUALLY not be in it so this is kinda my version of how I wish the whole thing with the Vestos would go (this is just a theory/dream so don't think this will actually happen!!!)**

Shun stood their gazing at the stars,like he did every night, but this night he wasn't alone. Their next to him stood Alice Gahbich her body glowing like an angels in the moon light. He and Alice lived farther away then the other brawlers did. Alice had recently moved close to him with her grand father who was starting up a new science facility. He remembered how shocked he had been after almost two months without seeing her.

***

_Ding dong! Shun grumbled muttering to himself. He had enough trouble as it was. Though his mother was expected to be well again any day soon, his grandfather was becoming ill and was more grouchy than usual. He had made Shun do everything to cook dinner to climb a 6o foot tree. He reached the door and opened it._

"_Yess..." _

"_Shun!" Arms pulled him into a hug. It took a while to realize who it was. A girl with long red hair was their a sweet smile on her face._

"_Alice!" he managed to squeak his face growing hot. He quickly hid it from her,"What are you doing here?"_

"_My Grandfather is working on a new project and we had to move," she said her smile growing bigger,"I live here now," then she stopped,"I;m sorry am I bothering you?"_

"_No not at all,"Shun took a breathe,"I'm surprised thats all."_

"_Can I come in?" she asked politely. My face grew hot again._

"_Sure if you want to stay you can but my grandpa is having me do all sorts of chores."_

"_Oh thats fine I could help," now it was Alice's turn to blush,"I mean if you want."_

_I nodded,"I'd like that."_

_***_

"What are you thinking about?" asked Alice.

I smiled she always did that. Not that I minded it was one of the many things I liked about her she was predictable.

"Just about when you came here," he said and then turned to her,"So is your grandfather letting you visit Runo?"

She nodded,"He said yes but he is nervous he still hasn't gotten over the whole maskerade thing." then she mumbled,"I still haven't gotten over it..."

He frowned. Ever since the bakugan had gone home Alice would have night mares about maskerade and sometimes about other things, Since he was never much of a sleeper he liked to room around the area and practice at his ninja skills. Not long after Alice had came he had found her in the middle of the night crouched next to a tree crying. Ever since then he would check every night to make sure she was ok.

"Its over Alice."He said softly," Its done."

"I know I know..." she said sighing,"but the dreams are so weird, last night I saw hydronoid...he...he was being tortured by a group of people... and...and they turned him to some kind of metal..." though she was on the verge of tears she also sounded fascinated.

"Well its not true so there is no worries..."Shun felt sorry for her and instantly anger burned up in him. Why was she always so tortured if it wasn't for stupid naga she would be fine! Though,if it wasn't for naga he would have never met her...

"I better go,"she finally said,"Grandfather will worry." she started to leave. He watched her until she was out of sight and then started to walk home.

***

"Got some more Alice!" cried shun throwing around 15 apples down from the tree,"Be careful."

He could here Alice's giggle as she lifted up her basket to catch the apples,"I told you I only need a couple of apples!"she screamed up at him,"You have filled up five baskets."

Shun smiled. Alice's wish was his command. What ever she wanted he would find a way to get it. Also he just liked spending time with her.

"Well now you'll have enough to make that apple pie of yours." he swung down to meet her. Alice smiled at him and laughed.

"the recipe only calls for to apples you gave me enough for twenty." She started to pick up a couple of her baskets but shun got in her way.

"Allow me."

"Shun you got all those apples for me at least let me carry them." She said trying to grab her basket of apples.

"That was easy." he protested taking back the basket,"and what kind of a friend would I be if I made you carry all these apples back yourself."

"I wish I could climb trees like you." she sighed,"I've never been much of a climber though."

Shun smirked," Would you mind if we delayed making the pies?"

Alice blinked,"Theirs no rush."

"Hop on." he grabbed her and placed her on his back piggy back style.

"What are you doing," Alice gasped gripping to him.

"Were going to climb a tree." Shun started to zip up the tree Alice gripping on him for dear life.

"Shun are you crazy!"

"Alice I do this all the time you know that."

"Yeah but not with me on you! You could get hurt!"

He laughed,"I'm a trained ninja and your someone who has never climbed anything other than stairs and your worried ill get hurt." He stopped before they got to the very top.

"Alice Alice..." he said nudging her,"You can open your eyes now."

Alice now off his back still gripped tightly to his arm refusing to open her eyes.

"The sooner you open them the sooner ill bring you down..."

Their was silence until Alice finally spoke,"Alright, but take me down as soon as I do."

Alice slowly opened her eyes and gasped,"Oh my its gorgeous!

He smirked,"Ok lets go down." he said.

"What?" she said.

"You told me after you opened your eyes to bring you right down." He said smirking,"Remember?"

She blushed,"Can we stay up here for just a while," She looked out again,"Its so beautiful."

"You wish is my command," he said doing a small bow. She giggled and ressted her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Shun." Alice smiled at him making him melt. She stared out in aw at the view from the tree branch. Though looking more closely he could see her drowning out.

"Alice are you ok?" he asked

"I-I'm Fine-" suddenly she fainted and her limp body fell.

Without hesitation I dove after her grabbing her like a protective sheild bracing for impact but it never came.

A large black void opened in front of them sucking them in, WHAT?

***

"Shun..Shun...Wake up!"

Shun shot up looking around wildly. The air felt thick and rock and dirt were every were. Alice was sitting next to him eyes filled with fright. When she saw he was awake she instantly hugged him and started crying.

"Thank goodness your awake I was so scared."

He patted her back,"Its ok I'm alright." He smiled down at her,"Now were are we?"

"I don't know,"She said looking down at her hands,"I just woke up here."

"Well we wont know anything unless we explore."Shun helped Alice up and started to guild her way across the field. It was about a half hour till they reached a small dome like area. In the dome seemed to hold a city. They gaped at it.

"What is it?" asked Alice," A city?"

"Must be," muttered Shun he looked and saw Alice's frightened face. She seemed to be getting dizzy,"Alice are you feeling ok? Is something wrong?"

Alice just stared at the dome once more before speaking,"This is the place in my dream."

**A/N: and end! I will continue only if yall want me to. I personally like the relationship Alice and shun have in here. Please don't dis me saying,"No Ive seen the episodes of new vestroia and this doesn't happen!" because like I said this is my little dream/theory thing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: ok so here is the second chappy. Just to let you know but im sure you already did, I dont own bakugan bla bla bla... also if this ends up being in any way true I will be just as surprised as you are so dont accuse me of ruining/stealing the story. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and im like so sry I didn't update sooner but its the end of the skool year so I have that and I just got a new baby kitty so I have been busy adoring my new pet as well!!!**

Shun stared at her,"What are you talking about-"

"Hydronoid, This is the place..." Her words were full of fear her eyes slowly fading from reality,"We have to get out of here!" She stared to weep falling to the ground.

"Alice relax just expl-"

"They...They will find me! No No!"She screamed loudly. He felt hepless Alice wasn't thinking strait, this place something was seriously wrong he had to get her out of their.

He walked over to her gently pulling her up she instantly grabbed on to him as if for dear life sobbing in his chest. At any other time this would have made him blush like a freshly picked tomato but it probably had to do with the fact that Alice was scared fr her life and crying a river.

"Shh...." he said quietly in her ear,"I'll get you out of here, I promise."

Alice shook her head wildly tears still falling from her face,"Th-their coming..."

"No ones com-" but yet again he was interrupted this time though not by the sweet yet tormented voice of Alice but the sound of a helicopter.

"What the Heck?" he said instantly shielding Alice as the sand brushed wildly around them. He could make out a pink headed figure walking towards them.

"Well well looks like princess has a friend," the pink headed figure taunted. The wind had died away and Shun could now see the figure clearer. It was a man with tan skin and blue/green eyes wearing green armor like clothes and a long cape.

"Hello princess," said the man," Finally decided to visit us then."

Alice cowered burrowing deeper into his chest. Shun glared at him,"Leave her alone."

"Aw so princess here got a knight eh?" he started rolling with laughter,"just hand over the girl if you know whats good for ya."

"What do you want with her?" he growled.

The guy blinked and then stepped closer,"Wait o minute I know you..." his eyes glowed,"Your Shun master of Ventus!Noway Noway!" he danced around a little bit.

_Who the heck is this guy?_

"I'm a huge fan! I'm Lync!"He bowed stiffly,"Its an honor to meet you."

"Um ya..." said Shun,"Me and my friend were just leaving."

Lync looked at them and started to laugh again**(an: ok so lync basically is a nut job we learned that from the first episode so just bear with me!) **"Not with princess you don't"

"You still haven't answered my question,"said shun darkly,"what do you want with her."

Lync stared at him like it was oblivious,"You should know,"before I could respond he pulled out what looked to be a spray paint bottle," Sorry Ventus dude but Princey will kill me if I delay any longer." gas came out of the bottle and all went black

***.

Shun woke up in a strange place. He was sitting what looked like a long fancy dinner table. It was made of fine marble with fancy crystal glasses filled with red liquid which he guessed was some type of soda seeing the bubbles that floated in it. Candles were placed in various places all lighted with green fire. Across from him sat Alice unconscious.

"Alice,"he whispered,"Alice!" he tried t lift his arm to shake her gently but he found to his discomfort he couldn't move them.

"Let her sleep." cooed a voice. Shun turned to see at the head of the table sat a boy around his age with perfectly combed green hair and matching green eyes,"It would be a shame to ruin her dream."

"Who are you?"

The boy closed his eyes and started to twirl a lock of his green hair around his index finger," The prince."**(an: I dont have any clue what his name is so if you know plz plz plz tell me!!!!)**

"Ok _prince,_" he said the last word with venom,"What do you want?"

The prince still twirling his hair got up slowly and walked around casually,"Nothing really just your friend."

Shun tried to get up but found his legs cuffed as well,"Let her go..." he growled.

The prince opened one eye and looked at him,"Hedi undo shuns legs and have the gaurds escort him to my collection." he said to a maid near by,"I believe he might be intrested in one of the pieces."

"and the girl sir?" asked the maid.

"Take her to the dungeon for now," said the prince glancing at Alice," We'll keep her their until she is..._ready."_

Two guard walked over to Alice and picked her up by the arms letting her toes glide on the floor beneath her.

"I go were she goes." said shun glaring at the prince.

The prince smirked,"Be patient Ventus master."

***

The prince walked calmly in front of shun to a large bronze door.

"Open." the door submitted without a second thought. They walked into the room and what Shun saw made him want to kill the prince even more then he had before. Their in a circular shape stood large gold statues. Though these weren't just any gold statues. These statues were the statues of six legendary balkugan.

"These aren't just statues are they?" said shun his voice full of hatred.

The prince clapped,"Very good Shun yes these aren't just statues." the prince walked around the room looking at each statue with pride,"You see I don't like replicas to...not the real thing. I only like the originals."

The prince went to Shun,"This is a new world Shun help me make it."

"Why in the universe would I help you." he spat.

"Shun Shun Shun...you have so much to learn," the prince looked him stait in his eyes." I can give you everything you ever wanted. Why you would be the finest warrior in New Vestroia have all the power and money you could ever want and...Alice."

Shun felt like the world had stopped,"Alice?"

"I'm not blind Shun," he said smirking,"Yes, Alice would be yours and she would have a life here she couldn't have any were else she would be treated like a Queen and honored by many she would be yours."

Shun thought. Alice his. He could see himself in great power Alice standing next to him her eyes filled with love and admiration. Yes yes...but then he saw Alice on the ground weeping screaming with fright the fear in her voice. How could he do that to her again.

"No." said Shun,"Never."

The prince sighed,"You must have no idea what you are giving up but oh well." the prince snapped signaling his guard to grab shun,"I will have to keep her for myself."

***

Shun stared to the cell across from him,"Alice"

In the cell a red headed girl stirred on the prison bed. Her eyes slowly fluttered open,"Sh-shun?" She stretched and looked around,"Were are we?"

"Don't know honestly," he said not letting his eyes leave her,"but I believe New Vestroia."

Alice started to tremble,"No,no! We we can't be here Shun! We have to go!"

"Alice im sure you must have noticed but we're kinda trapped."

Alice stared at him for a second,"Of course," she finally managed to breathe out," Shun we cant be here."

He nodded,"I know Alice but until we figure something out were stuck."

Alice nodded and then curled up on her bed,"He showed you didn't he."

Shun nodded,"Yes, They have all except Drago."

"I'm sorry Shun." he heard Alice sniff,"I saw them do it...The bakugan their prisoners..."

"It's ok Alice." he said,"I'll get you out of here, I promise."

**an: its kinda short but my mind is kinda blank today so pl forgive me. Anyways if you know who the bratty prince dude is please tell me because I have no clue. Also please tell me if you have any information about Alice in the New Vestroia series b/c I cant find anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks u guys for giving me the prince's name. I'm only going to make one more chappy after this so plz enjoy it why u can. I loved writing this theory for you guys! plz keep reviewing!!!**

Hydron looked out at his adoring public. The vexos were winning and nothing could stop them, well except one person. Curse bakugan and earth nothing would be wrong if the hadn't once gone into the danger of colliding. Now I know what your thinking, what in the universe are you talking about. Well I'll tell you.

I'm amusing you have heard about the legendary brawlers. Yes not long ago I looked up to them myself. I heard stories of their great adventures and would sit their in aw just thinking about what it would be like. Then the vestals home planet had been over run and we came to a place called New Vestroia over powering the bakugans.

I had been pleased beyond imagination. Everything was perfect until I did some research. Yes, I knew what we were doing was wrong but I personally didn't care but that was when I believed nothing could stop me. Long story short...I was wrong. Their was one person who could demolish all I had worked for with a single touch. That person was Alice Gahbich.

The powers of Maskerade still were in her and he was more powerful than many believed. He was created by the powers of the cores and had the power to rule all bakugans. Since maskerade has vanished Alice now had that power.

I admit my first plan was to destroy her but why destroy her when I could use her. When I reach the fine age of seventeen I am supposed to be married that age is three years away but I already have chosen my wife. Alice shall marry me and rule by my side whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

"Hey you!" Shun shot up and looked around. One of the gaurds was standing their glowering at him," Prince Hydron wants you to join him for breakfast.

He glared at him. He knew he had to go even though he really wasn't in the mood to visit the brat but no matter.

"Fine," he grumbled letting the guard cuff him and start escorting him to the dining hall.

When he arrived he found he wasn't the only one invited. Alice Gahbich sat on the left of the prince staring at her lap. He wanted to run to her kick the prince and take her back to earth but this of course was not possible when the whole place was guarded by the stupid princes guards.

He didn't let the guards take him to his seat instead he sat right nest to Alice.

"Aw Shun," said the prince looking up from his plate," Im happy you have arrived."

Alice looked up and gave a weak smile to him. She just stared at her food eyes filled with hunger but didn't reach out for it.

The prince let out a laugh," Alice, My dear, I promise you now none of the food is poisoned," he smiled at her and started to twirl a strand of hair in his finger," What kind of a ruler would I be if I killed all of my subjects."

Shun growled at him," We aren't your subjects."

The prince didn't seem bothered by his harshness," All in good time Shun." he looked at him," Though my offer has changed since the last time and will keep changing till you join me."

Shun glared at him once more and looked at Alice she needed to eat," Alice," he said nudging her," You have to eat."

"Yes my dear..." said the Prince," You need all your strength for out tour today."

"Tour?" asked Shun.

"Well once she comes to her state of mind," said Hydron," She'll need to know her new home."

Alice stared blankly at him. Shuns fist clenched,"What about Shun?" she asked.

"I have other plans for him my dear,"

Shun was ready to punch him,"We're not joining you."

The prince stared at him,"We'll see."

* * *

Shun paced rapidly around his cell. Anger filling his mind like while fire. Stupid prince...Stupid portal...Shun punched the wall.

"Hey you keep it down!" yelled one of the guards. Shun just scowled at him,

"Make me!"

Before he knew it he was punched out cold.

* * *

"_Harder boy!" yelled the old man pointing his stick in the air._

_Shun breathed heavily dodging the mechanical practice dummy. Dodge kick, Dodge kick. That was the basic routine. His grandfather was having one of his better be better moments. He sighed he loved his grandfather and all but... making him practice on the Saturday he was supposed to be going to the museum with Alice was brutal._

"_Kick it to them hard don't hold back!"_

_Shun mentally cursed. If grandpa wanted a robot for a grandson couldn't he build one himself?_

"_Shun...?" A girl appeared in the dojo,"You their?"_

"_Alice get out of the way!"_

_Alice turned her head just in time to the practice dummy coming strait at her and then she did something he hadn't expected. She gracefully twirled out of the dummies way and let out her leg hitting it with a force knocking it to the ground._

"_Wow." said Shun staring at her in awe,_

"_Excellent Allie!" cried his grandpa._

"_Its Alice sir." _

"_Not of the matter you my dear could be a wonderful ninja!"_

_Alice just smiled," I'm sorry to interrupt your lesson Mr.__Kazima but Shun and I were supposed to go to the museum."_

"_Not to worry," his grandpa turned to him," Shun why didn't you tell me about your plans with miss Alice?"_

"_I did," said Shun," You told me I had to train anyways."_

_His grandpa blushed for a moment,"Well don't just stand their go and don't mess up I like this one!"_

_Now it was Shun's turn to blush,"Lets go Alice" before she could speak he pulled her out._

"_Sorry about my grandfather," he said," He is kinda crazy these days."_

_Alie giggled," Thats fine," she smiled," I was flattered."_

"_Were did you learn to do that anyways?" asked Shun._

"_14 years of dance pays off." she said simply._

"_Hopefully my grandpa won't bug you about spending time with me," said Shun._

_Alice just smiled at him,"I won't mind."_

* * *

Shun Slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt like crazy.

"Oh thank goodness!" Alice hugged him,"I'm so glad your ok."

"I'm fine Alice." he said. Then he noticed his surroundings it wasn't his cell anymore it was what looked to be a tricked out nursing area. Alice sat next to him her eyes filled with delight. Then he noticed something else instead of the green sun dress Alice had arrived in she was wearing a knee length white gown her hair which had been filled with dirt and mud from their landing was now looked perfectly silky and smooth.

"Were are we?" he asked

Alice looked down at her hands again like she always did when she was nervous.

"Shun," she said quietly," I need to talk to you."

He stared at her for a while. Then nodded.

"I have to stay with Prince Hydron." The world feel silent.

**a/n: this chapter isn't as long as the others i dont think plz tell me if you like it or not i love hearing from u guys!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:This is the last chapter. T.T o well that just means I can do my other stories. I'm happy to announce I saw the preview 4 episode 10 and supposely (according to youtube) Alice Julie and Runo will all be in it!!!**

_Alice looked down at her hands again like she always did when she was nervous._

"_Shun," she said quietly," I need to talk to you."_

_He stared at her for a while. Then nodded._

"_I have to stay with Prince Hydron." The world feel silent._

Shun stared to her trying to take in what she was saying. She couldn't be serious. No no way in the history of Vestroia could Alice be in her strait state of mind.

"What?"

Alice breathed deeply,"I have to stay here with Prince Hydron." She didn't look at him. She just stared down at her hands.

He stood up. Ignoring the screaming pain his mussels were in and grabbed Alice by the hand pulling her away.

"What are you doing Shun?"

Shun didn't turn,"It's ok Alice I'm going to figure out what they did to you,"he growled,"and then I'm going to kill the person responsible."

"Shun Let go please!"She struggled in his grasp,"I'm fine please." she pleaded,"Let me explain."

Don't turn around. Don't turn around. He turned around. Alice's large honey eyes stared at him with tears. He loosened his grip.

"ok explain," he said,"and then I'll figure out how to help you."

Alice gave him the faintest hint of a smile,"you're not making this easy you know." she gave a small sigh,"I made a deal."

Shun stared at her for a second,"What kind of deal?"

"a deal that if I stay with him without resisting,"Shun growled at this,"and you get to go free." Tears fell down her fragile cheeks.

"Why on earth did you do that Alice?" He yelled harshly,"Do you have any idea how stupid that was?"

"He only wants one of us." said Alice now sobbing,"and the best choice was me."

"Alice if anyone-"

"Shun you know thats not true," she said a light smile forming. She wiped some of her tears," You know that Prince hydron is up to no good. You saw what he did to the bakugans. If anyone can save them it's you."

"But Alice," he said sadness wavering in his voice," You don't know what he'll do to you."

"Shun Go." before he could respond she put her lips on his.

It was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. He didn't know how long they were like that. Seconds...minutes..hours..days..weeks, but It didn't matter all that mattered was that moment.

She parted,"and come back for me."

* * *

Shun stared at the castle for he didn't know how long.

"I'll come back for you Alice." he pulled up his ninja mask," I promise."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this I know I have. Keep following the new vestroia episodes. I have a feeling in the next couple episode their will be some Alice in Shun if shes even in it (Preview I hope doesn't lie!)**


End file.
